I Won't Tell You
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: What happens when Mark wants a divorce from his wife Sara, so he could date a former Diva Search girl. And a month later, Tna contact her, for a contract. How would Sara life change. And will Mark realize what he gave up? Undertaker/Sara TNA/WWE
1. Chapter One

**Sorry, But I had to rewrite the story, Hope you enjoy it more then you did, last time. I will be updating this story more. **

**Sara Cried, as she reads through the divorce papers. Mark wanted a divorce for her, so he could marry Michelle McCool. Sara had found out about the affair six months ago, by accidently reading one of Mark's text messages from his phone. When she had confronted him about it, he had told her that they were harmless, and that he and Michelle were only friends. Sara now knew that was a lie. When she went to check the mailbox earlier that day, she notices a big envelope inside. When she got back inside the house, she opened it, her heart skips a beat, as she realize what it was. Sara started to cry harder, a she reads the date it was filed. Mark had file for divorce a month ago, and had already signed his signature on it. Sara was slightly confused, since she last saw him two days ago, before he went back on the road. All of this was planned. She tried calling his cell phone, but it got disconnected. Sara figured that Mark changed his number, so she couldn't reach him.**

**The reason the divorce papers were sent to her, because the court needed her signature to make it final. Sara set the papers on the dresser, then look at her reflect in the mirror. Her eyes made a glance at a photo of her and Mark that was tap on the mirror. Her emotions got the better of her, and she start crying, much harder than last time. **

**Sara walks over to the bed, letting her body drops on the bed. Grabbing a pillow that was close to her, shoves her face in it. A few minutes later, her cries turn to little sobs, her eyes starts to get heavy, as she falls into a deep sleep.**

"**Hmm... I don't think she would fit this character, what do you think?" Dixie asks the co-founder of TNA. "I don't think so either." Jeff said, throwing the photo back on the table, with other photos of women. "Neither of these ladies would fit this character. I ask Jeremy to give me female wrestlers, not models." Jeff said, sounding very frustrated. Dixie set her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands, thinking. Then suddenly raised a brow, and smiled. "I know who exactly can bring this character alive." "Oh! You do really?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "Oh… well tell me then, who do you have in mind?"**


	2. Chapter Two

"**Are you're serious?" Jeff asked Dixie. "Yes." Dixie answered. "I'm being very serious about hiring her. She has the total package." "You know Dix, she's dealing with a divorce right now and-." "And wouldn't it help her deal it, by being surround by positive people on the road. And they might have a prenup, you're never know. But beside the point, she's very athletic and is really good on the mic. She has a unique look, not the cookie cutter type, and I'm sure that the wrestling community remembers her from the attitude era, which means more ratings. She might have some in ring experience, but if not. We can get someone to help her with that. Trust me! She'll be perfect."**

**Jeff sighs. "Alright… I trust you with this, but you're responsible in getting her to come here for an interview." "Jeffy! I have this under control." She gets out her seat, giving Jeff Jarret a smile before she left Jeff's office. **

**Sara was standing in the bedroom, packing her belongs. Mark's lawyer had call her that morning, letting her know that the house was hers, and that Mark's was buying a house somewhere in Houston. Sara decided to put the house on sale, cause she couldn't bear to stay here any longer, there were to much memories that would haunt her.**

**She finish filling up a suitcase, then start on another one. Sara was about to fold a tank top, but stop suddenly,; frowning when she hears her cell phone going off. She places the tank top to the side, then grab hers purse, taking out her cell phone. She takes a look at the caller ID, frowning as the call was coming from Florida. "Hi, this is Sara. How may I help you?"**


	3. Chapter Three

"**Hello, am I speaking to Mrs. Callaway?" The caller asked. "Well... you're speaking to soon to be Mrs. Former Callaway." Sara replied. "Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure in how to greet you." said the caller. "Naw... don't worry about it, it's all good. Can I help you with anything?" Sara asked. "Oh… I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dixie Carter, the president of TNA; Total Nonstop Action. And both I and are very interested in signing you a contract." Sara raises a brow in surprise. "Really! But I'm not a wrestler." "Come on. You must have some wrestling experience, being married to the Undertaker," said Dixie. "Well… I might have some." Sara replied. "Perfect! I also understand that you're going through some personal problems right now. So we have given you a month to think about it. There's a airport near you that has your ticket. It lasts from tomorrow to thirty days. On the day that you get your ticket, the people at the airport will contact us, so when you're flight arrives. There will be a limousine waiting for you." "Um… Okay." Sara replied, feeling slightly confused that they were going through all this trouble to hire her, but why?" She thought. "Well… hopefully and I will get to see you soon. Have a nice day." Before Sara could reply, the caller hung up. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Sara enters the limousine that was going to take her to her interview. She had given the offer a thought on rather or not to take the deal. When she had told her brother David and her sister Juliya about it, both had told her to take it, telling her that it would help her start fresh and that she didn't have nothing to lose. She had left Gracie and Chaise with her sister, promising them both, that if they were good, she'll bring them both a gift. She was only doing this for the both of them. Before Sara had gone to the airport, she had taken the Brown envelope to the post office. **

**Butterfly's starts to fly inside Sara's stomach, as the limousine started to slow down. She knew that she was at her destination. She waited, until the driver came into a complete stop, then came to her door. When Sara got out of the limousine, she gave the driver a smile, and then gave him a tip. He returns the smile, pushing his hat down at her. She waves at the driver, then starts walking towards the building, hoping for the best.**


	5. Chapter Five

"_Hello, TNA universe. I'm Jeremy Borash. And my guest right now, the TNA Knockouts Champions, The Beautiful People. Velvet Sky! Angelina Love! Tonight you're in a tornado tag team match against Christy Hemme and the partner of her-" Angelina snatch the microphone from Jeremy._

"_Excuse me J.B. Who cares who Christy partnering with. We are The Beautiful People, the TNA Knockouts Tag team Champions." Velvet takes the mic from Angelina._

"_That's right, Angelina. I mean the crowd is only going to focus on The Beautiful People. They're not going to pay any attention to Miss Christy Hideous or the skank that she going to be teaming with. We are The Beautiful People. And luckily, this is a tornado tag team match. So instead of taking one ugly person at a time, we're taking two ugly people at a time."_

_**Forty-Five Minutes later. **_

"_I'm Lauren Brooks, and my guest right now is Christy Hemme. Christy tonight you're in a match against The Beautiful People in a tornado tag team match, with the partner of your choosing. But I'm hearing that you can't find a partner." "Lauren, surprisingly all the other Knockouts are too busy to wrestle right now, no one wants to go against The Beautiful People." "So… Christy? What are you going to do?" Lauren asked. "Well… if I can't find a partner in the next five minutes. I guess it's going to be a two on one." Christy walks away. "Taz and Mike, back to you."_

_The Beautiful People start walking down the ring, doing their entrance._

_**Mike**__: "Taz, hopefully Christy Hemme can find herself a partner._

_**Taz**__: "Hopefully, She does, or she's going to be in big trouble."_

_Christy's music starts to play. Christy slowly starts walking toward the ring, every five seconds looking behind her. When she gets inside the ring, she looks behind her one more time, then sighs, looking at the referee, nodding at him to start the match. The ref calls for the bell. Angelina and Velvet starts to stalk over to Christy, Angelina was in front of her, as Velvet was behind her. When Angelina flick Christy on the nose, Christy pushes Angelina to the ground, elbowing Velvet in the face then slams her on the mat by her hair. Christy didn't notice that Angelina had already recovered, so when she turned around, she was met with Angelina boot. Angelina drags Christy body over to the corner, kicking Christy nonstop. _

_**Mike**__: "Well… It seems like Velvet recovering from that head slam by Christy Hemme and… wait a minute, who the hell is that?" _

_Suddenly, a brunette haired woman enters the ring, grabbing Velvet by the hair, and throws her out the ring. She then runs over to Angelina Love and schoolgirl pin her. "One! Two! Three!" The ref calls for the bell, both Christy and mystery woman quickly leaves the rings, as Velvet slides back in the ring. Both Christy and the mystery woman lift their arms in the air, smiling down at The Beautiful People, as they walk to the back._

_**After the commercial**_

_Mike: "Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. And if you just now joined us, we will show you a recap of what just happened."_

_Taz: "Mike? Who the hell was that?"_

_Mike: "I don't know, but I'm getting a word from Lauren backstage. Lauren what's going on?"_

"_Mike… I'm backstage with Christy Hemme and the mystery woman that we just saw a few minutes ago. Christy who is she?" "Lauren... I would love to introduce to you, the new member of The Rock 'n Rave Infection, Sandra Reedbell." Sandra pulls the mic toward herself. "Lauren! Wanna get infected?" Both Christy and Sandra started laughing, as they walk away. _


	6. Chapter Six

"Wow… Sara, that promo was great." Christy said to the brunette. "Thanks Christy, I was so nerves." "Ah… don't worry; you're get use to it. Besides… anyone out there can tell, you're rocked the hell out tonight." Christy said, entering their locker room, Sara behind her, shutting the door. "Well… I'm gonna go take a shower in the women's locker room." "Okay… I'll be there in a minute." Sara said, taking a sip out her water bottle. "Alright…" With that, Christy grabs some jeans, a t-shirt and left the room. Sara took a sit on the couch, and opens her phone. Smiling, as she looks at her phone backgrounds, were it was a picture of her two daughters. She had call them earlier today, and both miss her dearly, the same as she missed them. Thanks god for TNA taping schedule, she saw them more than they own father. Sara sighs, as she thought of him. She pushes that thought a side, got up and went to her suitcase, and got something more comfortable to wear. She grabs her cell phone, and left the room.

After she had finished her shower, she went back to hers and Christy's locker-room got her stuff and left the area. Now she was in her hotel room. That she shared with Christy, but Christy went clubbing. She had invited Sara to come, but the brunette wanted some time alone. But she promise Christy that she would after the next taping. Sara sighs, as she couldn't find anything to watch on TV, she gives up and sets the remote control to the side, sighing of boredom. She then notices a mirror on the wall that went up to the ceiling to the floor. She gets out of bed, then walks to the mirror, takes a sit in front of it.

**Well… That it for now. I should be updating the next chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday. On the next chapter, we hear Sara side of the story. Later, we will hear from Mark's. But that would be a while before that happens.**


	7. Chapter Seven

"**Well… you might know who I am or you might have no idea. So rather you know me or not. I might as well introduce myself. My name is Sara Bingham; legally I'm still classified as Sara Bingham Calaway, but I'll get to that later. I was born in Tampa, Florida. When I was only twelve years old, I lost my mother to cancer, which I can honestly say made me who I am today, a strong, no bullshit taking woman. But it also gave me demons; at the age of thirteen, I started drinking and had a really bad attitude with a really bad temper. One night, when I was about fourteen years old, I was in my room sound asleep, until I heard noises coming from downstairs. So like any other curious child, I went downstairs to see what the noises were coming from and what they were. So when I got downstairs, I realize that the noises were coming from the living room. So I flick the light switch on. There was my father making out with some redhead, which I later discover it was a girlfriend that he had been hiding from me; on my mother's couch. To make long story short, when I saw that, my blood boiled, I snapped and attacked her. After that event happened, my dad forced me to go to therapy. Which I will admit it helped me a lot. I started to do school activities, like track, boxing and volleyball to help me deal with my mother death.**

**After I graduated from high school, I started college a month later, only to find out two weeks later, that college wasn't really my thing. So I decided to make a career in graphic designing, and sometime during my free time, I would help my dad with his furniture shop. One day, while I was help my father's co-worker's load some chairs in a truck. One of my father's assistant asked me if I could babysit her grandkids and their friends that night, and take them to a wrestling event, since she wouldn't be able to, because my evil father had given her an extra shift. I told her sure, and that I wouldn't mind. By the way, love kids.**

**At the time, I knew what wrestling was, I just wasn't a huge fan of it. I was more into MMA and boxing at the time. So I somewhat knew what I was getting myself into. When the kids and I got there, I realized that it was just a meet and greet, where the fans could meet their idols and get their autographs. Guessing how long the line that me and the kids were in, the wrestler that they wanted to see, must have been pretty popular, since there were about three hundred people in front of us, but I didn't mind. I was able to chit chat with kids about school and their favorite wrestler. They were well behaving kids. As we got to the front of the line, I took a glance at the man, that I didn't know at the time, was soon to be my husband and the father of my kids." **


	8. Chapter Eight

**While the wrestler signed the kids stuff, I notice that when the kids weren't looking, he would stare at me. In a way, it made me fill uncomfortable, since to me he was a stranger and a guy. But at the same time, for some odd reason, I liked his attention, maybe because he was famous, I guessed. When he finished the last picture, I asked the kids if they were ready to leave, and I was greeted with the replies of yes. The kids and I turned to leave, but I turned around and look at him, a little surprise to find out that he was still looking at me. I gave him a wink and smiled, then turn and walk away.**

**After I had brought the kids and their friends' home, I still had to stay with them, until their grandmother came home from work. While the kids and their friends were upstairs sleeping, I was in the living watching I Love Lucy. On the way, taking the kids home, one of them I had told me that the wrestler name was The Undertaker; what an odd name. While I was watching, there was a knock at the door, which was pretty odd, since it was close to midnight. I ran into the kitchen, grab a knife and went to open the door. When I did, there was a man in a suit in front of the door, holding a dozen of roses in his hands. If I remember correctly, he told me that he was The Undertaker driver and that he sent these roses for me. Surprisingly, I set the knife down and took the dozen roses from the driver's hand, adoring them. There was a card inside that read, "Meet me at the Sandy and Dan diner at noon, today." Without saying a word, the drivers walked away. Then suddenly he turned around. "By the way, Mr. Mark Calaway likes your tongue ring." Then he left. Now call me a blonde if you want, but it took me a while to realize that Mark was The Undertaker's real name.**

**I arrived at Sandy and Danny Diner on time that day. The kids' grandmother came home at six in the morning, so I only had for hours to sleep, and use the other two hours to get ready. When I enter the diner, he was already there, sitting at a table. When I walk toward him, He gotten up and pull me a chair out. As I took a seat, I told him thank you.**

**All through the dinner, he talks about his life, and I talk about mine. We talk about our likes, dislike and our love for boxing. If I do remember correctly, he ordered a steak burger with fries and a bottle of beer. And since I was only twenty at the time, I ordered a hamburger with fries and a coke. After we finish eating, we stayed a bit longer, talking about our interests. After we left the diner, we exchange numbers, and after that event happened, two weeks later, we started dating. **


	9. Chapter Nine

"**A year later, we got married. Yeah! I know. It might have been too fast, but it felt right and we both wanted it. It's not like we went to Nevada and got married by an Elvis Presley impersonator. We actually planned a medium size wedding; we got married in Houston in front of my friends, my family and some of Mark's.**

**I had the most beautiful wedding dress in the world, and the shoes I wore had pretty long heels, since compare to Mark, I was pretty short. Even till this day, it's still listed as one of my favorite days; Well… that and our honeymoon at Jamaica.**

**Marrying Mark also means I married the Big Evil Undertaker, which means I had to deal with not seeing him for a long period of times. It was tough, but I knew marrying Mark, these were the things I had to deal with, but I never let it bother me. I thought positive and waited for him to come home. But Mark could no longer handle being far away from me; he insisted to me, that I should travel with him. At first, it sounded like a good idea; but then again, I was afraid of getting out my comfort zone, wasn't sure if I could handle living out of a suitcase, and getting homesick. So before I made my decision on rather or not I should go with Mark on the road or not. I asked my dad, my sister Juliya, and my brother David for some advice.**

**By the way, Yes! I have a brother and sister. Well… they're my half siblings. Juliya and David came from my father previous marriage before he had one with my mom. The only thing I have in common with them two is that we have the same dad. But still they consider me as one of them. David was seven year older them me, as Juliya was only two.**

**Anyway, back to the story. When I asked Juliya and my dad, on rather or not I should go on the road with Mark. Both I had said that I should go with him and it could be a good experience. Even my brother said that I should go, but he also suggested to me that I should dye my hair blonde. When I had asked him why should I, he told me that some of the Divas that Mark had worked with had blonde hair and they were more popular. I told him a cold day in hell, and pour beer on his head. Pushing my fears aside, I decided to go on the road with Mark." **


	10. Chapter Ten

"**As it got closer to the day of me going on the road with Mark, my brother's comment started to bother me. So two days before I left with Mark, I got my hair bleach blonde and boy was it painful. When Mark had asked me about it, I lied and told him that I wanted to try something new. By the look he gave me, I could tell that he knew that I was lying, but for some odd reason, he left it alone. Men!**

**Traveling with Mark was a good thing, but also a bad idea. The good side of it was that I was able to learn more about Mark's career and the impact they he had made in wrestling business. I got to see so many places and go to different countries. I was also able to spend some time with Mark. But the downside, however, was that I was very homesick and I also had to deal with different personalities. Mark's male co-workers were very nice and respectful to me, which I grateful for, but sometime I think the only reason why they were nice to me, was because my husband was a giant that could take them out. As for the divas, I became good friends with Amy (Lita), Patricia (Trish Stratus), Stacey, Nora (Molly Holly) and Lisa (Victoria). But I could never get along with Torrie Wilson or Dawn Marie. I could never understand why Torrie didn't like me, maybe because I was all natural and fine or because I was married to the backstage leader. The first time I had enter the backstage of the area, and Mark had introduce me to his co-worker, Torrie gave me a real look disgusted look, as if I said orange was the new pink. I may never know why, but regardless I could never like her as a person, on TV she might be seen as an innocent sweet girl. But backstage, she was the biggest attention whore I have ever met in my life. When the attention was not on her, she would either bitch or complain about it or she would start a fight at someone. There has been more than once, that I had almost got into physical fight with her, only because at all those time, she would provoke me and talk trash about me, but like always she never done anything. As for Dawn Marie, she wasn't as bad as Torrie. Honestly, I respect her more than Torrie. The only problem I had with Dawn was that she had this attitude, as if she was better than every woman in the building, like she was Queen Bitch or something. I couldn't deal with Dawn personality, but I never had any major issue with her."**

"**While I was traveling with Mark, sometimes the creative team would ask me if I would like to be involved in a storyline with Mark. And each time they had asked me, I turned them down. I didn't want to become a wrestler or a diva or anything. I was simply there to be with Mark, but when Mark was getting involved in a storyline with Page Falkinburg (Diamond Dallas Page/DDP). The creative team had told me that they needed me for this storyline. So I thought about it and asked Mark about it. He told me that he didn't mind and that I he would love for me to do the storyline with him. I thought about for a while, and decided to do it. I went to the creative team and told them that I would do it, if only they didn't portray me as a cookie cutter, and weak, they agreed. And that's how the feud between The Undertaker and DDP was born." **

_tbc_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Sorry, that I haven't been updating. But I been extremely busy this summer, I will try to update at least twice a week, but then again I just started school today. This is a small update, but I might have a long update between tomorrow and Friday. Btw, let me know if this story is confusing. Since this is my first story, I feel like everything is all over the place._

**After doing the storyline with Page and my wonderful husband at the time, I decided to take a step back and focus on me and Mark's marriage and my professional life. I hate to say this, but I felt like was in Mark's shadow, you know he wife following her man, and even though that wasn't a bad thing. I still wanted to be independent and do things on my own. So at that moment, I decided that I was going to leave Mark on the road, go back home and give college another try. When I mention this to Mark, he wasn't too happy of me leaving, but he wanted me to be happy. So six weeks later, I went back home.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

"**Oh my, do I remember that day, when I walk through the door of me and Mark's home. Home sweet home, it was. But then it hit me that Mark wasn't there.**

**So…. for the next three weeks, I was grieving, sad and depress. I stop working out and ate everything that was in my refrigerator. Mark's calls from the road made me happy and put me in a good spirit, just hearing his voice made my day. Five weeks later, I was over my depression and began doing basic classes on the internet. For the next few months, Mark would come home every month, but only for a couple of days. I was doing real well with my classes. For the first time ever in my life, I was a straight A student. I went back to working out, but not as much as I usually did. **

**At the beginning of that year, I started to get really sick and very nausea. I couldn't keep my food down, I was always tired, that at some time I would have to force myself to do my classes, and not fall asleep. And at random time would start craving for some pickles, which I deadly hated. I kind of expected to be pregnant, but I wanted to be sure. So I'd schedule myself a doctor appointment and it turnout that I was, three months along actually. Oh… my was I excited to tell Mark that he was going to be a father again. Even though sadly, he wasn't going to be home for at least a month. But I decided to wait, until he got home. This wasn't the type of news, you tell on the phone. When he came home, I meet him downstairs with my bathrobe on, to hide my baby bump, if I remember correctly; I was about four months along. Anyways, I gave Mark a big giant huge and a huge passionate kiss then helped him with his bags. **

**After helping Mark put his things away. I pulled him to the restroom; where I had a hot warm bath waiting for him. After Mark set in, I told him to cover his eyes, which he surprisingly obeyed. I disrobe my robe, then enter the others side of the tube, grab Mark's other hand, and place it on my tummy. Mark slowly removed his hands from his eyes, then looks down at my tummy, and says. "Are you really?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. I and Mark had always wanted children together. He had two sons from a previous marriage, but he wanted more. I myself always wanted children; they are such amazing little creatures. **

**After me and Mark finish washing each other, I got up to start dinner, as Mark went to the living room to watch some football. **

**Since Mark's was staying home for only a month. We spend as much time together every day. We would go out to eat, watch movies, walk on the bench, brought some baby stuff, and have lots and lots of sexual intercourse. On mark last week at home, I started to have morning sickness really bad and Mark notice it; and a little insult, since it would happen most of the time, when Mark has cooked. So he made me go to the doctor, to see if all of this was normal and that if I and the baby were fine. If I remember correctly, the doctor told us that I and the baby were fine, and that it was all normal. But since I was close to be six months along, I shouldn't be alone by myself, in case something serious could happen. In other words, I had to go back on the road with Mark.**

**I'll be honest; I was to thrill about getting back on the road with Mark, but I didn't have a choice. Being on the road, and being big as a whale was very stressful. Sometimes I would avoid going to the area, because it was too much and plus, Ms. Torrie Wilson still had me on her bad side. But it was too much for me to deal with, so sometimes I would stay at the hotel, while Mark was working. All day I would read a book, watch some TV, or do my homework.**

**When I was seven months along, Mark was involved in a storyline with Brock Lensar, some brunette model; I don't remember her name, and Paul Heyman. Anyway, the story was that Mark cheated on me some time ago with the brunette model, while we were married, and now the model is siding with Brock to get back at him. Of course I needed to be involved in the story, since every wrestling fan knew that he was married to me. But honesty, I really didn't want to get involved in it; I mean… it was somewhat lame, you know the content of it. But I was needed; they made a cameo, where Brock calls me on the phone, I call him a mother-fer, and then I hang him up. A couple of weeks later, while I'm in my eighth month stage of pregnancies; they show me and Mark entering the area, with a huge looking basketball under my shirt. Then later, they show me and Mark in the dressing room, I'm reading a book, while Mark is getting ready for his match. Suddenly Matt Hardy comes to the door to talk to me; Mark picks him up and throws him to the wall. Mark beats the guy that he was wrestling with that night, don't remember the guy name. Then, they show Heyman and I backstage, Mark get out the ring and runs to the back to save me. Brock comes from behind, and attacks Mark down. Then corners me to the wall, and then touch my pregnant belly.**

**Honestly, I thought the storyline would have been better if I wasn't pregnant, since I knew I would be in a match against the model. But I was pregnant at the time, so it didn't happen. But I was happy that it was all over. I could chill in peace in my hotel room, and only less than a month, my baby was going to arrive soon.**

**On November 21, 2002, I gave birth to my daughter Chasey Marie Calaway. She was so small, and beautiful. And looked a lot like Mark, but a cuter version. Mark was so happy that he got his little girl.**

**TBC**


End file.
